Love At Skyfall
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: Dearheart & her Mom are forced from their home by walkers not long after the world has gone to sh**. Typical things happen. Car breaks down, groups sees and helps them. Two overly protective hot heads collide and choose the worst possible time to fall in love. The End of the World or as she says. Skyfall.. Rated M for lang, racial slurs and smut. Shane must always involve smut!
1. A House torn from Within

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or Shane Walsh at all. Wish I did but I don't, sorry. I do own my characters, Dearheart aka Heart and Alice Clark. Heart is the daughter and Alice is the mother, just to keep it straight. And I do own John, the father but he doesn't last long._

* * *

It had been two weeks since the virus broke out and on their street, it was completely silent. Not a soul was outside unless you counted the occasional walker and those only came like one or two at a time. But of course, today proved to be a hell of a day.

_CRASH!_

"Mom, come on!"

Heart and her mom Alice were being bum rushed out of their house by walkers. Her father John came out with them but used his wife as a human shield to a walker. And trust me, when the green eyed mulatto turned and saw that. She saw nothing but red as she grabbed her metal bat.

With one swing from behind her dad, she knocked out his bad knee causing him to yell in pain and fall to the ground holding it as Heart grabbed her mother and nudged her towards the van. Crouching down by her groaning sperm donor, she kept the bat on his chest holding him down. Walkers were coming up the street and out of the house.

"Feel like being dinner, daddy?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice, glaring down at him getting a fearful look back.

"Boo-boo, please. I'll be better, my medi-" John was cut off by a slap to his face.

"Don't blame the pills, you haven't been taking them because you fucking enjoy making mom and I suffer. We're both tired of your shit so, consider this moment to be your divorce papers. Have fun in hell, asshole." Heart told her father before getting up only to go back down again. He had grabbed her ankles and pulled her back down. He couldn't get back up behind after the swing to the knee, that leg felt numb.

"You little red bitch, I take care of you and this is the fucking thanks I get?!"

After struggling to get both or one of her feet loose, she succeed and kicked in his face to hear a crack telling her that she had broke his nose causing him to let go of her. Jumping up to her feet, Heart screamed at him.

"No, mom took care of me! You were always working and never home." Tears streamed from her cheeks now.

"For all I know, you were just the boyfriend who visited on the weekends." With both hands on her bat, she put it down on the good knee a coupe times before the bad one again until they were bloody. The walkers were right up on them as she backed away.

"Eat away, mother fuckers." She hissed before running back towards the running van and into the driver's seat.

"What are you waiting for?" Alice asked since they hadn't moved yet.

"Don't you want to hear the first scream? After everything that he's put us through with his cursing both of us out, punching the walls and a few times almost hitting you. I want to hear him in pain" And just as she said those words, the years of her praying for him to suffer had finally came true because their street was no longer silent.

With a smile, Heart drove off like a bat out of hell to get out of their little suburb leaving her bastard of a father to be ripped apart by walkers.

* * *

**_Yes, I know it was short but since I only started watching The Walking Dead this past sunday,_**

**_I'm going to watch it from the very beginning when the black and white episodes come on tomorrow night._**

**_But, I had to get started on this because really.. Shane needs love too! And I loved Lori sometimes but really, _**

**_I think Shane needs someone strong. Bare in mind, I haven't watched the whole series so I'm just going by my own opnion._**

**_And I apologize to anyone who was offended by the word Mulatto but I refer myself like that because I'm proud of everything that I am and I don't find it offensive but I'm sure some people do. So, I'm sorry. Plus before people go off saying that I made John into unrealstic character but I'm only based him off my dad and the way he acts sometimes._**

**_When you imagine Dearheart know that she looks like Jurnee Smollet with green eyes. (I love her and cannot wait for her new movie, Temptation!)_**

**_As for Alice, think of Vanessa Williams. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and will walk with me through out the rest of Heart's life. And please, review, review, REVIEW!_**


	2. Voices on the Radio

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or Shane Walsh at all. Wish I did but I don't, sorry. I do own my characters, Dearheart aka Heart and Alice aka Mama Clark. Heart is the daughter and Alice is the mother, just to keep it straight._

**_A/N: Please ignore the one review by the anon reviewer. Judge for yourself on my story. _**

* * *

Alice was in the passenger seat messing with the radio that John had install after the virus broke out. He may have been a jerk to his wife and daughter for many years but, he did have his good days and helped. There were just a select few days.

"Any luck, Ma?" Heart asked looking over at her baisson blanc blue eyed mother before turning back to the empty road. She was mixed with Choctaw Indian, French and Cajun which would explain her daughter's coloring and she got those green eyes from her Irish father.

"No, nothing but static." And just as she said those words, she actually heard something. It was a young girl's voice.

_'"Yes, we hear you over."_

Mama started smiling as she held the radio in her hand. But Heart was a little confused because they hadn't even said anything yet and they heard them.

"Hello! This is Alice Clark, my daughter and I are driving south from the suburbs outside Atlanta on highway _(don't remember) _we are seeking shelter and ammo. Maybe a little slice of civilization." She laughed on that last sentence before clearing her throat.

"Over." The two Clark women laughed and shook their head when Mama had to hurry up and add that.

_"Hello there Mrs. Clark, this is deputy Shane Walsh. Our group is just outside the city and judgin' from what you said, you're closer then we thought. Keep on drivin' 'til you get to a white RV on top of a hill, alright? Over."_

It was a sexy ass voice on the other side that replaced the young girls and of course, knowing that she was in need of someone to love, Alice was eyeing her daughter with a matchmaker look making her groan.

"Give me that." Heart told her, taking the radio from her mother and clicking it herself.

"Deputy Walsh, keep an sharp eye out for blue silver 2006 Town and Country van. Inside you'll see two multiracial woman, one in her 50s and the other in her 20s. Over."

_"I'll keep two eyes out for ya, darlin'. Is your body just as sexy as your voice?" _

Mama giggled to herself, watching her daughter got flustered. There was no denying where she got her looks from but the damn man sounded so cocky. And that was one thing that got on her nerves.

"If you're thinking about radio sex in broad daylight, think again asshole. Will keep an eye out for a white RV, over and out."

_Click_

There was a silence between the two women until about three minutes later.

"You like him already." Alice stated with a smile, looking at her redheaded, green eyed daughter whom looked back at her shocked.

"Mama, he's cocky. I don't do cocky." Heart told her mother remembering the last couple relationships. Cocky as hell bastards that only wanted one thing and she wasn't giving it up.

"Well apparently, he does sweet sweet honey."

This was going to be a long ride to that fucking hill already, she could tell.

* * *

_Shane's pov_

After hearing that girl talk back to him over the radio not only shocked Shane but for some reason, turned him on if that was possible? Not that he was saying those things to get radio sex or anything but, most women went weak at the knees when he would say things like that. So that would make her the very first woman to talk back to him.

Snapping back into reality, Lori had said something and it made him snap at her. Causing her to storm off to the tent she shared with Carl, her son.

"Lori! You know that no one's supposed to go off alone!" Shane told her, following the blue eyed pale brunette into the tent. She turned towards him and nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just actually wanted to get you alone." Lori said while putting her arms around his neck, pulling him down.

"Oh, then I don't mind." He stated, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning into the kiss. His best friend's widow came to him about a week ago, saying that Rick would want her to move on and who would be better then someone he trusted the most in the world. Now, Shane does have feeling for Lori but they weren't really strong. Just enough for him to love her the way she wanted.

The two kissed for a while before it was broken.

"Did that girl bruise your ego any?" She asked referring to the one on the radio that called him an asshole. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Takes a lot more then that to bruise this ego." Though despite the woman in front of him, he couldn't help but think of where he knew that sassy girl. No, woman's voice from. It sounded so familiar to him.

* * *

_**Yay! I got chapter two up!**_

_**I apologize if Shane or Lori are a little OOC but like I said before, I just started watching the show so I seriously need to get into it.**_

_**And just so you all know, Shane doesn't really know Heart well. So it won't be like a total mary sue.**_

_**But I hope you like it and review!**_

_**I need love on this one!**_


End file.
